User blog:LivingAloneWithMyThoughtsAndNutella/Blog~
1. I apologize for saying what I feel. 2. Shit gets old. I get tired of trying to work things out. I get tired of giving chances. Sometimes I just have to let people go, Do I? No. 3. I never changed, I just see shit differently now.. 4. I make people a priority when I'm just an option... 5. I don't have a bucket list; I have a list of things I should of did when I was alive. 6. I get re-pissed about an old situation whenever I start thinking about it again. 7. I'm shy at first. But I do the stupidest random shit when I get comfortable with someone. 8. I have to be careful with the people I trust. 9. Sometimes, I think, Everything will fall into place, be patient, but it never does. I'm sick of waiting. 10. When I care, I care way too much. 11. I fall for people never thought I'd fall for. 12. Do you ever just want to pack up and leave out of the blue without saying anything to anyone like just leave and start a new life? I get that feeling all the time. 13. When I think about all the people who "cared", my next thought is always "Silly me, I thought you actually cared." 14. I Overthink everything, right before I go to bed, which makes my depression worse at night. 15. I hate people say they forgive you, but then always bring up the thing you did wrong, knowing it'll make me feel terrible about myself. 16. I want unmeet certain people. I want start my life over and erase them completely from my life. 17. My Memories are wonderful to make, but sometimes painful to remember. 18. I hate it when people pretend to not care. 19. I hate it when people are mean for no reason. 20. I hate how I made this list. 21. I hate it when I can't fall asleep because I can't stop thinking. 22. I fucking hate it when people think more about one person, and they don't think of the other, that's why I distance myself from that person, and talk to the one who is being neglected. 23. I hate it when people pretend, pretend to be hurting. It makes me so fucking angry, Like, some people actually dealing with issues. OH. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, I HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR FAKE SHIT WHEN SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY HAVING A PROBLEM THAT I CAN HELP WITH BUT I HAVE TO HELP YOUR BULLSHIT. IT MAKES ME SO FUCKING GODDAMN ANGRY. 24. When people ignore me and talk to other people, it doesn't break my heart, but it does make me sad, you basically told me I'm not good enough to talk. 25. I'm an attention seeking bitch. As I said #24. 26., I hate when people don't believe me when I'm not fucking lying. 27. I hate when people repeat the same thing over, Newsflash, I'm either ignoring you, or I don't care to pay attention. 28. Depression is a serious thing. But oh, I'm sorry you think I'm attention seeking whore while you are making out with your "boyfriend" in the fucking lunch room. 29. I let idiots ruin my day, 30. "How you make others feel about themselves says a lot about you." And yet, you just told me that I'm worthless. Props to you. 31. I hate when people get annoyed by stupid things. Category:Blog posts